


the only one i need

by sophh



Series: Shades of Heartbreak Weather [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Flirty!Sirius, M/M, Stars & Scars, anxious!Remus, muggle!AU, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Remus gets all dressed up for a book reading, but the night doesn't quite go as planned.Muggle!AU.Warning for slightly suggestive content.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Shades of Heartbreak Weather [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930666
Kudos: 35





	the only one i need

Remus finished buttoning up his navy blue dress shirt and gave a satisfied nod. He wanted to look nice for the book reading that night, so he had opted for the Oxford shirt tucked into a pair of black pants, topped off with a black patent leather belt. He had considered wearing a tie as well, but decided that would be too formal.

Sirius walked into the bedroom and let out a low whistle. Remus could practically _feel_ him eyeing his arse. "Damn, Remus, you look good."

Remus blushed. "Thanks." Despite the compliment, he suddenly began to feel self-conscious. "You don't think it's too much, though, do you? I mean, it's just a reading, but if I get to speak with Terry Pratchett, I want to look nice—"

"Remus, look at me. I meant what I said—you really do look good." Sirius' voice was calm, reassuring. "And if you're still feeling anxious when it's time to go, we can just stay home."

Remus took a deep breath. "No, I want to—I _really_ want to go." He had been talking about it practically nonstop for the last two weeks, and he knew that he would never forgive himself if he didn't go.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist. "Then we'll go."

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?" Remus asked, nodding at his boyfriend's ensemble which consisted of impossibly tight black jeans, a fitted grey t-shirt, and a leather jacket. The shirt brought out his eyes—it was one of Remus' favorites.

Sirius looked down, then back at Remus. "Yeah. Why, you think it's too casual?"

"No, no, that's a good choice, so long as you won't be too cold," Remus said, kissing him briefly. He played with the zipper on Sirius' jacket for a moment before confessing, "I like that shirt on you."

"I know you do," Sirius winked.

...

"Bad news, Remus," Sirius said, walking into the kitchen. "There's supposed to be a snowstorm in a few hours, so the reading was cancelled. I guess we'll be staying home tonight after all."

Remus' face fell. "I should have known this would happen," he said softly, staring out the window at the delicate snowflakes that had already begun to fall. He was used to disappointments—he had suffered many over the years, starting with the loss of a job he had truly loved—but that didn't make them any easier to bear.

"Hey." Sirius grabbed his hands and squeezed them. Remus squeezed back, grateful for the comforting gesture. "I'm sorry, Remus. I know how much you were looking forward to this."

"Thanks," Remus replied. "I'm sure it'll be rescheduled, though."

"Yeah!" Sirius said encouragingly. "I'm sure this Harry Thatcher bloke will be back."

Remus laughed. "His name is _Terry Pratchett_ , Sirius."

"Oh, right." Sirius was silent for a moment, then flashed Remus a wicked grin. "Hey, I think I know how we can spend the evening instead."

"Do I want to know?" Remus asked.

Sirius drew Remus towards him and ran a finger down his shirt. "We could get you out of these stuffy clothes and—"

" _Stuffy?_ " Remus said indignantly, ignoring the thrill that ran through him at his boyfriend's tantalizing suggestion. "My clothes aren't stuffy!"

"They definitely are, but they're so much fun to take off," Sirius smirked, undoing the top button. "All the little buttons and things only prolong the inevitable, and by the time I've gotten through them, I'm just so—"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Remus interrupted, pulling the dark-haired man in for a heated kiss. When they broke apart, a genuine smile broke out across his face. "There's no place like home anyway."

"Damn right," Sirius agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: (theme) there's no place like home, write about being excited for an even that is then cancelled.


End file.
